IBC-13 still the third top TV network in September
October 3, 2017 at 1:48 pm ABS-CBN maintained its nationwide leadership by having more TV households in the country tune in to its news and entertainment programs in September, registering an average audience of 47% or 14 points higher than GMA’s 33%, according to data from Kantar Media. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. ABS-CBN also ruled primetime (6PM-12MN) with an average share of 51%, a whopping 20-point lead over GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The list of the ten most watched programs nationwide in September also belong to ABS-CBN, led by the undisputed number one program “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano,” which recorded a national TV rating of 40.2%. Joining it in the top ten list were “La Luna Sangre” (35.2%), “TV Patrol” (33.8%), “Little Big Shots” (33.3%), “MMK” (30.1%), “Wansapanataym” (27.8%), “Wildflower” (25.3%), “Home Sweetie Home” (23.7%), and “Goin’ Bulilit” (21.2%). ABS-CBN also led other networks in other time blocks such as the morning block (6AM-12NN), where it scored an average audience share of 40% versus GMA’s 31%, the noontime block (12NN-3PM), where it hit 47% versus GMA’s 35%, and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM), where it registered 43% versus GMA’s 39%. The Kapamilya network also kept its total day lead in other areas such as Total Luzon where it logged 43% versus GMA’s 36%, in Total Visayas with 54% versus GMA’s 27%; and in Total Mindanao with 54% versus GMA’s 30%. Aside from radio and television, ABS-CBN has also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. ABS-CBN leads all media networks in bringing its content online to address the change in the Filipinos’ viewing habits. On its over-the-top content platform iWant TV, the top five most watched programs on in September were “La Luna Sangre,” “Wildflower,” “A Love to Last,” “Pusong Ligaw,” and “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano.” ABS-CBN, home to the Philippines’ top-rating TV programs, box-office films, and best-selling books and music, is rapidly transitioning into an agile digital company with the biggest online presence among all Filipino media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. It continues to be of service to 36 million digital Filipinos both here and abroad by providing content covering relevant topics in news, sports, entertainment, and lifestyle on its company media website abs-cbn.com. The site logged 36 million users and hit over 1.7 billion page views as of end-May this year, becoming the country’s biggest local media website. The company has also announced that it is opening its first Experience Story at Trinoma soon. It also partnered with Ayala Malls to launch its events place ABS-CBN Vertis Tent later this year, and with CityMall Commercial Centers, Inc. to manage the mall chain’s cinemas, the first of which opened last month. ABS-CBN reported a net income of P1.2 billion for the first six months of 2017. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 9. TOP 10 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN SEPTEMBER 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.2% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.2% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''Little Big Shots'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.3% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% #''Wansapanatym'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.8% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.2% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 20.9%